Mentira dulce
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Una vez más su boca ha soltado una dulce mentira y ha cautivado los oídos de Riley. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Julio "Ejército de Neófitos" del Foro "Sol de Medianoche".


**Mentira dulce**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Twilight es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Julio "Ejército de Neófitos" del Foro "Sol de Medianoche"._

* * *

El aire de _Seattle_ huele a café y a sangre.

Desde que se han trasladado a aquella ciudad, se ha acostumbrado a que sus fosas nasales capten con perfecta nitidez la estela vaporosa que deja el café recién preparado deja a su paso. Pocas veces ha captado el olor de la sangre tan fuerte como en esa ocasión y solamente puede sacar una conclusión: los nacidos han vuelto a hacer de las suyas. Cada vez le resulta más complicado poder controlarlos, ellos actúan sin pensar por su cuenta y han comenzado a llamar la atención de las autoridades.

Pasa junto a la cafetería Starbucks con el cabello rubio hecho jirones por la fresca brisa que ha comenzado a soplar y el rostro congestionado por la rabia que le invade en ese preciso instante. En el callejón aislado se encuentran dos automóviles con los cristales estrellados y dos personas que gritan con la esperanza de que alguien acuda a su ayuda. Es inútil nadie va a salvarlos de la muerte que tienen asegurada, ni siquiera él. Da la orden para que acaben con aquel espectáculo de una vez y que vuelvan a poner todo en su lugar, mientras que él se encarga de deshacerse de los cuerpos.

La bahía de _Puget Sound_ está despejada cuando Riley llega arrastrando los cuerpos sin vida. La fresca brisa sigue soplando, el aroma a café se mezcla con el olor a sal que arrastran las aguas de la bahía y en la lejanía puede escuchar las primeras estrofas _Come on death_ de Nirvana. Riley no sabe de dónde conoce la canción pero supone que en su época humana le debía gustar la banda. Victoria se lo ha dicho varias veces, la mayoría de los recuerdos se dejan atrás una vez que la ponzoña comienza a circular por el organismo.

Divisa una ráfaga roja moviéndose a la velocidad del viento y sonríe al reconocer su aroma. Lo ha captado tantas veces que se le ha grabado en su memoria a fuego lento y a él le hace delirar ese aroma que es tan característico de ella. Hace tiempo que no da noticias pero eso no significa que hayas olvidado cada detalle de su rostro y de su cuerpo. El cabello rojo que cae en rizos a los costados de su rostro, contrastando con sus ojos de brillante carmesí y sus facciones que parecen haber sido trazadas por algún pintor renacentista.

—He tratado de venir antes pero me ha sido imposible.

Él coloca uno de los delgados y pálidos dedos sobre los labios que se encuentran a poca distancia de los suyos mientras Victoria le acaricia el rostro con una suavidad subyugante. Riley niega con la cabeza, afirmando que no necesita que ella le explique absolutamente nada.

—Aún continúan incontrolables. He tratado de mantenerlos al margen pero desobedecen, siguen llamando la atención y ayer he tenido que acabar con uno de ellos.

Claro que él no comenta que ha tenido que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para que la compasión humana que sigue teniendo no se apoderara de su ser y hubiera dejado marchar libre al neófito por el solitario mundo que es la eternidad. Riley se ha repetido una y otra vez que debe ser fuerte, que Victoria lo ha elegido porque cree que puede protegerla y ayudarla con ese objetivo que tan arduamente ambiciona.

— ¿Quieres decir que no puedes ejercerte sobre ellos? —los rizos bailan al compás del viento en una caótica danza de refulgente rojo—. Me he marchado por unos pocos días y aún no has conseguido mantenerlos controlados. He confiado en ti.

—Lo he intentado pero sus sentidos no responden órdenes. Cuando se encuentran cerca de los humanos, no pueden resistirse al aroma de la sangre. No es su culpa, siempre has dicho que es durante los primeros meses que los neófitos tienen más sed. Se destruirían a sí mismos.

—Se avecina algo muy grande, Riley. Si ellos no son capaces de controlarse y tú no eres capaz de controlarlos, todos vamos a perecer por sus manos. Ellos nos destruirán a nosotros antes que los neófitos puedan destruirse a sí mismo. ¿No lo entiendes? Por eso es que los he reclutado. Necesito formar un ejército que me proteja de ellos, ya perdí algo muy preciado y no quiero que vuelva a suceder.

— ¿De quién me estás hablando? —pregunta Riley y Victoria comprende que no debe de haberle incitado de ese modo. La conversación ha llegado a un punto que no es conveniente para ella—. He hecho lo que me has ordenado. Me he asegurado de incrementar los reclutas de tu ejército al doble del número original y los he mantenido tan escondidos como me ha sido posible. No entiendo por qué me recriminas de este modo. Es como si yo tuviera la culpa de que tu plan no estuviera saliendo como lo tienes trazado.

Victoria le da la espalda por un instante y sus ojos divagan en la profunda oscuridad de la bahía.

Desde que lo ha visto volviendo de la universidad en la que estudiaba, ha podido leer en sus ojos que no es como los demás estudiantes que ha estado observando. Riley tiene algo que le hace superior al resto y es por ese motivo que ella lo ha escogido para concretar su venganza. Primero le ha regalado la inmortalidad con palabras de amor a primera vista y mentiras dulces como la miel para mantener sus ojos ciegos. Ha sabido llevarlo a una trampa donde la única salida es la muerte y él ha creído en cada una de sus palabras. Solamente le utiliza para su propósito y una vez que lo cumpla, se va a deshacer de él como acaba de hacer con los cuerpos sin vidas de los humanos.

Ella vuelve a cruzar sus miradas bañadas de penumbra y le besa levemente en los labios. Riley envuelve su estrecha cintura con manos aún más fría que la nieve e inhala profundamente el aroma de su cuello. Quiere apartarlo pero se contiene y finge placer, sabiendo que todavía depende de él para poder trasladar a los neófitos a Forks para poder vengar la muerte de su tan amado James. Necesita mantener a Riley atado a su lado, para poder acabar con la vida de la pareja de Edward y así saldar la deuda.

—No te he recriminado que no puedas controlarlos. Lo entiendo y por eso he venido a ayudarte. Te he extrañado, ¿lo sabes?

Una vez más su boca ha soltado una dulce mentira y ha cautivado los oídos de Riley.


End file.
